


Расправь мои крылья (и не сгори в них дотла)

by siaenalee



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, American Horror Story: Coven - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где на Чжухён идёт охота, Сыльги мечтает о Новом Орлеане, а Ёнджэ обижен
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Расправь мои крылья (и не сгори в них дотла)

Пожар, неожиданно мощный и совершенно беспощадный к стенам закусочной, сжирает буквы на вывеске в считанные мгновения и перекидывается на покатую крышу, не поддаваясь усилиям пожарных. Чжухён чувствует жар пламени на своих щеках и вжимается в кирпичную стену дома напротив. Стоит ей прикрыть глаза, как в памяти всплывает прощальный взгляд матери — полный ужаса и отвращения — когда пламя внутри Чжухён вырывается на свободу и сжигает тюль на окнах спальни.  
Сердце гулко заходится в груди. Чжухён сжимает веки до ярких фиолетовых вспышек перед глазами. Тревожный шум людских голосов, сирены пожарных машин, треск рушащихся стен закусочной — всё возвращает её в прошлое, к горящим окнам квартиры, к сгорбленной фигуре матери, сидящей прямо на дороге и до побелевших костяшек на пальцах, сжимающую руку перепуганной младшей дочери.  
Единственной теперь дочери, произносит про себя Чжухён. Горький комок всё ещё стоит где-то в горле, но сглатывается уже легче.  
Кто-то из зевак задевает Чжухён плечом, и призраки прошлого осыпаются пеплом, ещё не остывшим, но почти мёртвым. Она вдыхает полные лёгкие пахнущего дымом воздуха и расслабляет сжатые кулаки.  
Когда Чжухён открывает глаза, пламя начинает стихать под мощными потоками из брандспойтов. Огонь в груди успокаивается, как птица, складывающая крылья, и жар отступает.  
Зевак становится всё больше. Догорающее здание почти не видно за их спинами, и Чжухён отлепляется от стены, чтобы уйти, и вдруг замечает _его_.  
Высокого молодого мужчину, единственного на всей этой переполненной улице смотрящего не на укрощаемый огонь, а прямо на неё.  
Чжухён требуется доля секунды, чтобы понять, что он _знает_.  
И ещё мгновение, чтобы сообразить, что он враг.  
И целая бесконечность, чуть не стоящая ей жизни, чтобы сорваться с места, перед тем как стрела, выпущенная из арбалета, ловко появившегося в руках незнакомца, пронзит её сердце.

В Кимхэ зябко. Чжухён забавляет ирония, когда она ёжится от холодного воздуха после тёплого салона ночного автобуса. Девушка, что может спалить всё на своём пути, всё равно чувствует холод.  
На станции малолюдно. До Кимхэ с Чжухён доезжают всего три человека. Пожилая семейная пара и заспанная молодая девушка с большой дорожной сумкой. Чжухён хлопает по карманам в поисках денег: с ними совсем не густо. Заработанные в Тэгу раздачей листовок на исходе, и Чжухён подумывает купить свежую газету и поискать подработку на пару дней, чтобы хотя бы оплатить нормальный ночлег.  
Утреннее солнце лениво проглядывает сквозь дымку облаков. Чжухён подставляет тусклым лучам лицо и трет озябшие ладони друг о друга, оглядывая пустую автостанцию.  
Слежки нет. После того охотника с арбалетом, она столкнулась с ещё одним, но уже в Ульсане. Он смотрел на неё с другой стороны дороги таким же тяжёлым знающим взглядом. Чжухён видела, как он тянулся к оружию, спрятанному под полами темного пальто. Тогда она снова сбежала, но как долго сможет бегать ещё.  
В конце концов, она монстр.  
А монстров во всех историях убивают.

У Ёнджэ дурное настроение с самого утра. Сыльги чувствует это ещё на пороге лапшичной, копошась ключами в замке. Он недоволен, немного зол и, кажется, разочарован. Сыльги пытается настроится на его мысли, но у неё всё ещё плохо получается, только улавливаются отдельные эмоции.  
— Ты опоздала, — Ёнджэ звучит обвиняюще. — Свежие овощи уже привезли. Рекламные листовки пылятся. Где промоутер?  
— И тебе доброе утро, солнышко, — дразнит его Сыльги. — Промоутер должен прийти в десять, как договаривались.  
Ёнджэ недобро сверкает глазами и яростно лупит тесто руками. На часах без двадцати девять, и Сыльги даже успеет промыть кофемашину перед открытием, а значит гнев Ёнджэ вызван кем-то ещё.  
Сыльги повязывает фартук вокруг талии и вглядывается в насупленное лицо коллеги, пытаясь добраться до его мыслей, но в ответ ей доносятся лишь оттенки: разочарование, тревога, раздражённость, тоска и что-то ещё. Сыльги кажется, что ещё немного и она увидит, что именно, но Ёнджэ поднимает на неё взгляд.  
— Перестань так смотреть на меня, — возмущается он, — иногда мне кажется, ты пытаешься меня загипнотизировать.  
Сыльги пожимает плечами и смеётся.  
Какой гипноз, если она даже мысли толком прочесть не может.  
Сыльги открывает двери первым посетителям и улыбается усталой девушке в брючном костюме. Та заказывает тямпон, и от неё веет беспокойством за свою, кажется, научную статью, которую она писала допоздна.  
Сыльги нравится читать клиентов. Не стараться залезть к ним глубоко в душу, а просто уловить общий цвет мыслей, чтобы подстроится под настроение. Но ещё больше нравится, когда клиенты уходят из лапшичной счастливее, чем приходили.  
В десять звонит представитель агентства и долго извиняется в трубку, после чего Ёнджэ раздражается ещё больше. Он молча вручает стопку рекламных листовок Сыльги и пожимает плечами.  
— Я могу позвонить Марку, чтобы он помог, — предлагает Сыльги. — Он не откажется подзаработать, если есть свободное время.  
При упоминании Марка лицо Ёнджэ вытягивается, и он взрывается обидой и такой нежностью, что у Сыльги перехватывает дух.  
— У него неотложные дела, — выплевывает он, выталкивая её на улицу.  
Сыльги растерянно смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь и чувствует, что словно зашла в чью-то спальню без стука. Марк — работник на полставки, он варит отличный кофе, помогает на кухне и иногда заменяет Сыльги на смене, когда есть свободное от учёбы время. И ей никогда не приходило в голову, что мысли Ёнджэ касаются его.  
Что ж, — решает Сыльги и разворачивается, чтобы тут же в кого-то врезаться. Листовки тут же разлетаются по асфальту.  
— Прошу прощения! — хором восклицают они с девушкой и переглядываются.  
— Извините, — снова пробует Сыльги, и девушка произносит это вместе с ней.  
Смех у неё оказывается очень мелодичным.  
— Я зазевалась, — признаётся, наконец, девушка. — Прошу прощения.  
Она присаживается на корточки и начинает собирать флаеры. Сыльги немного подвисает, потому что не получается почувствовать чужие мысли, даже малейший оттенок. Девушка словно чувствует замешательство и смотрит на неё с непонимающей улыбкой.  
— Ох, — Сыльги плюхается рядом и поспешно сгребает несчастные листовки в неопрятную кучу. — Я тоже была не слишком внимательна.  
Девушка передает аккуратно сложенные флаеры. Улыбка у неё оказывается очаровательной.  
— Спасибо, — Сыльги задевает пальцами её руку, когда забирает стопку, и едва не теряется в чужих мыслях.  
Найти, где взять денег. Вроде никто не следит. Всё же упустили на станции, хорошо, что выбрала ночной автобус. Красивые глаза. Почему она так смотрит на меня?  
Сыльги не замечает, как сминает листовки. Ей кажется, что весь воздух из лёгких исчез.  
Девушка напротив хмурится и делает шаг назад, собираясь уходить.  
Сыльги сама не знает, откуда берётся эта идея, но она излишне взволнованно вскрикивает, пугая незнакомку:  
— Флаеры! — и добавляет смущённо, поясняя: — Я работаю здесь, в лапшичной. И нам очень нужен промоутер на сегодня, чтобы раздать эти рекламные листовки.  
Девушка выглядит растерянно, и Сыльги пробует ещё раз.  
— Это внезапно, но нам правда нужна помощь. Если ты не занята. Мы заплатим!  
Девушка открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но потом прикусывает губу (это тоже очаровательно, решает Сыльги) и кивает головой.  
— Меня зовут Чжухён, — представляется она.  
Сыльги выдыхает и улыбается, называя своё имя.  
Значит, Чжухён задержится здесь, пока. Что «пока» Сыльги ещё не представляет.  
Но стоит довериться интуиции.

Чжухён улыбается милой девочке с синей лентой в волосах и отдаёт ей флаер. Ребёнок тут же размахивает листовкой, как трофеем, и спешит к матери, чтобы поделиться восторгами.  
Стук по стеклу привлекает её внимание. Сыльги машет рукой, зазывая внутрь. Чжухён показывает ей остаток флаеров и поясняет знаками, что хочет их раздать. Сыльги выразительно поджимает губы, хмурится и качает головой.  
Чжухён не знает, почему согласилась на это странное предложение. Сыльги выглядела очень взволнованно, протягивая ей листовки утром. Словно это она была в отчаянии, а не Чжухён.  
Последний флаер забирает пожилая женщина. Чжухён придерживает ей дверь в лапшичную и заходит сама, млея от теплого, пахнущего ароматной лапшой воздуха.  
Сыльги улыбается ей из-за прилавка, где добавляет финальные штрихи в готовые блюда.  
— Ты нам сегодня очень помогла, — говорит она, разворачивая бумажный пакет для упаковки. — Сегодня так много заказов, что даже Ёнджэ не успевает ворчать, потому что нет на это время.  
— Эй! — шумит Ёнджэ из кухни и машет кулаком, испачканным в тесте. — Я всё слышу!  
Сыльги отдаёт заказ двум школьницам, которые, шурша пакетом со вкусным содержимым, тут же спешат уйти, и Чжухён садится за освободившийся маленький столик, ожидая, пока новая знакомая примет следующий у той самой пожилой леди.  
В лапшичной уютно. Чжухён насчитывает пятерых за длинной стойкой у окна, и еще три пары за отдельными столиками, и надеется, что такое количество людей — действительно частично её заслуга.  
— Держи, — перед её носом возникает тарелка с тукпулькоги, и желудок Чжухён очень тоскливо сообщает, что он уже забыл утренний кимбап из магазинчика у станции и безмерно рад встрече.  
— Не смешно, — сама едва сдерживая улыбку, предупреждает хмыкающую в ладонь Сыльги Чжухён.  
Желудок, как назло, очень пронзительно говорит: «Уррррррр», и Сыльги заботливо придвигает Чжухён тарелку.  
— Это благодарность от Ёнджэ, её нельзя игнорировать, — Сыльги подмигивает. — Я подойду чуть позже.  
Она возвращается за прилавок и перебрасывается несерьёзными колкостями с Ёнджэ.  
Тукпулькоги восхитителен. Чжухён кажется, что она выпадает из реальности, пока наслаждается каждой ложкой этого супа. Голодный желудок с ней молчаливо солидарен. И, может, вкусный суп, может, сама атмосфера лапшичной, может, яркая улыбка Сыльги отвлекают Чжухён от проблем, и она расслабляется.  
И едва не попадается.

Сыльги упаковывает лапшу с курочкой для мужчины в строгом костюме и украдкой бросает взгляд на Чжухён за дальним столом. Та настолько увлечена своим тукпулькоги, что Сыльги не может сдержать улыбку.  
И выкинуть навязчивую мысль о том, что ей хочется снова коснуться Чжухён, чтобы увидеть её мысли. С Ёнджэ это не прокатывает. Только добавляется немного раздражения и озадаченности в привычный цвет, когда Сыльги хватает его за руки.  
Колокольчик над дверью звякает. Хмурый мужчина в щеголеватом черном плаще осматривает помещение и всё же подходит к прилавку. Сыльги от одного его вида становится не по себе. Он, кажется, даже не смотрит в меню и просто указывает пальцем наугад:  
— Это, — произносит он сухо и резко, словно бросает камень, и кидает на монетницу деньги. — Сяду там.  
Сыльги щурится, стараясь уловить что-то в его мыслях, пока он устраивается за стойкой у окна, но не выходит.  
— Ещё одну с курицей, — сообщает она Ёнджэ и буравит взглядом спину мужчины.  
Да что такое сегодня с её силой. Сыльги снова вспоминает те яркие мысли Чжухён. Она что-то думала про слежку. За ней следят?  
А ещё она подумала, что у тебя красивые глаза, — вредничает тоненький голосок внутри, и Сыльги чувствует, как её щеки краснеют.  
Она трёт их, прогоняя каверзные мысли, и возвращается к мрачному мужчине за стойкой. Он смотрит на что-то за окном, демонстрируя свой грубоватый профиль. Что с ним не так?  
— Держи, с курицей, — Ёнджэ выставляет чашку с горячей лапшой на поднос. — Ты чего такая красная?  
Сыльги фыркает и уносит заказ.  
— Ваша лапша, — сообщает она неприятному посетителю и едва не роняет весь поднос, спотыкаясь на ровном месте.  
Мужчина ловко и довольно крепко схватывает её за руки, удерживая на месте и не давая лапше расплескаться, и Сыльги чуть не роняет поднос второй раз, с грохотом ставя его на стойку.  
Потому что его мысли наполнены злостью и жаждой убийства.  
Ведьму, убить ведьму.  
— П-простите, — заикаясь от ужаса произносит Сыльги и отступает, стараясь взять себя в руки, — я прошу прощения.  
Мужчина недовольно кривит губы и промокает салфеткой расплескавшийся бульон.  
Ноги Сыльги дрожат, пока она идёт назад за прилавок.  
Откуда он знает, что она ведьма?  
Мужчина игнорирует свою лапшу, снова высматривая что-то за окном. Сыльги прослеживает его взгляд и только потом понимает, что он смотрит не в окно, а на небольшое зеркало у входа.  
У Сыльги холодеют руки.  
Она знает, что видно в том зеркале. Столик на одного слева от барной стойки.  
Чжухён улыбается, когда Сыльги подходит к ней, но её улыбка тут же меркнет, едва она видит её лицо.  
— Как Вам тукпулькоги? — нарочито громко произносит Сыльги, стараясь держать голос ровным, и кладёт перед Чжухён салфетку.  
— Очень вкусный, — непонимающе произносит та, склоняя голову на бок.  
— Я передам повару, что Вам понравилось, — Сыльги указывает взглядом на салфетку и забирает тарелку. — Сейчас принесу Ваш кофе!  
Пожалуйста, — произносит она одними губами.  
Чжухён кивает, всё ещё непонимающе хмурясь, но опускает руки на салфетку, как бы невзначай разглаживая её.  
Сыльги кажется, что из неё плохая актриса, а конспиратор ещё хуже, но очень надеется, что Чжухён ей немного, но верит.

«Срочно в уборную! Веди себя как обычно! Я как ты!» — гласит наспех набросанная надпись на салфетке, и Чжухён сжимает пальцы так сильно, что чуть не рвёт тонкую бумагу.  
Расслабилась.  
Ей кажется, что взволнованный стук сердца раздаётся на всю лапшичную. Она выдыхает, успокаивая просыпающееся пламя в груди.  
Сыльги написала, что она как Чжухён.   
Сердце бухает где-то в горле, рискуя выпрыгнуть наружу.  
Чжухён встаёт и следует в уборную, замечая одного из _них_. Как она могла пропустить его появление? Почему Сыльги знает о нём?  
Его тяжёлый взгляд царапает между лопатками, когда она заходит за угол и дёргает на себя дверь уборной. Сыльги втаскивает её внутрь и запирает шпингалет.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет она, прижимая ладони к сердцу, — спасибо, что ты мне поверила.  
— Ты написала, что ты как я, — говорит Чжухён. — Почему?  
Сыльги фыркает, хмурится и начинает выхаживать по крошечному помещению туда-сюда.  
— Он об этом подумал, — спутанно поясняет Сыльги. — Нет, не с этого. Я читаю мысли людей. Ну как мысли, чаще всего я чувствую настроение человека и оттенки его мыслей, но сегодня, не знаю. Я видела его мысли. Он хочет убить ведьму. Первая мысль была — он пришёл за мной, но он...  
— За мной, — севшим голосом проговаривает Чжухён. — Такие как он идут за мной с самого Сеула. Я надеялась, что смогла скрыться.  
Она сползает по стенке и прячет лицо в ладонях. Как сбежать от него сейчас, она не представляет. Может, он уже стоит за дверью, готовый пустить стрелу в её сердце.  
Сыльги плюхается рядом с ней на колени.  
— Чжухён, — зовёт она её и, когда Чжухён поднимает на неё взгляд, спрашивает: — Так ты действительно ведьма?  
Чжухён кивает головой.  
— Но я не читаю мысли. Я, — Чжухён заминается. — Огонь. Я умею вызывать огонь.  
И сжигать дома, — думает она про себя.   
Сыльги улыбается и от этого становится немного спокойнее.  
— Я ещё никогда не встречала в реальной жизни таких же ведьм, как я. Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
Чжухён очень хочет, чтобы Сыльги помогла ей, но всё равно произносит:  
— Если он увидит тебя со мной, то может решить, что ты тоже ведьма, и откроет охоту.  
Сыльги легкомысленно пожимает плечами.  
— Пусть сначала увидит.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Чжухён. — Хорошо.  
Сыльги снова ярко улыбается, и кажется, что в помещении становится ярче.  
— Держи, — она протягивает в открытой ладони связку ключей и быстро тараторит, поясняя: — Это от моей комнаты, я живу здесь недалеко. Сейчас я выйду и постараюсь отвлечь немного его внимание. Когда услышишь грохот, то выйдешь отсюда и сразу в дверь рядом, она будет открыта. Там подсобное помещение и есть небольшое окно, но я думаю, ты вполне сможешь в него вылезти. А дальше вверх по улице, сверни через три дома и сразу за угловым справа будет мой. Я живу на самом верху. Дождись меня.  
Чжухён принимает ключи, как ценный дар и не знает, какими словами выразить свою благодарность.  
Сыльги поднимается на ноги и отряхивает брюки.  
— А, и если увидишь самодовольного кота, это Джебом. Покорми его. Корм в коробке на кухне, — добавляет она ворчливо. — Я точно уверена, что он чей-то, но постоянно приходит донимать меня своим голодным взглядом.  
Чжухён фыркает и касается рукава толстовки Сыльги, сжимая её в ладони.  
— Спасибо, я очень тебе благодарна.  
Сыльги смущается и слегка краснеет (это выглядит так мило, что если бы не ситуация, то Чжухён бы обязательно потянулась потрепать её за щеки).  
— Будь готова, — отстраняется она и забирает с раковины стопку посуды.  
Чжухён кивает.  
Сыльги приоткрывает дверь, оглядываясь, и выскальзывает наружу.  
— Ёнджэ убьёт меня, — слышит Чжухён, перед тем как та нарочно спотыкается, — но я прикроюсь Марком.

Сыльги кажется, что она телепортируется к дверям своей квартирки — так быстро она спешит домой, но все равно через окольные пути. Сердце заходится в волнении, когда она тихонько открывает дверь запасным комплектом. Вдруг Чжухён нет? И первые три секунды Сыльги с растущей чёрной дырой в груди так и думает, оглядывая тёмное помещение, пока Чжухён тихо не зовёт её по имени.  
— Я дома, — выдыхает Сыльги, чувствуя, как её с плеч сваливается целый груз. — Как ты?  
— Я покормила Джебома, — отвечает Чжухён и щёлкает выключателем.  
Неяркий свет энергосберегающей лампы озаряет комнату.   
— Он был очень ласков.  
— Вот предатель, — фыркает Сыльги. — Мне достаются лишь презренные требовательные взгляды и царапины на руках. Вот держи, я принесла тебе твой рюкзак.  
— Охотник… — начинает Чжухён и заминается.  
— Он был очень зол, когда понял, что упустил тебя, — Сыльги скидывает пальто на кресло и ставит на стол шуршащий пакет. — Видела бы его перекошенное лицо.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Чжухён. — Спасибо тебе большое, Сыльги. Я…  
— Садись, — указывает Сыльги на свободный стул. — Я принесла рисовую лапшу с курицей и овощами. Ёнджэ конечно драматично оплакивал погибшие тарелки, но не отпустил домой без порции своей стряпни. Нельзя же ложится голодными. Ты не против спать на диване? Он старый, но вполне удобный, я постелю тебе плед, чтобы было мягче.  
Чжухён прижимает рюкзак к груди и удивлённо смотрит на неё.  
— Что? — не понимает Сыльги, чувствуя её неловкость.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась? — уточняет Чжухён. — За мной по пятам следуют охотники на ведьм, ты помнишь? В плаще, такого роста, — Чжухён указывает ребром ладони примерный рост. — И с арбалетом в полах этого плаща. Ты должна была заметить такого красавчика.  
— Думаешь, он красавчик? — не сдерживается Сыльги. — Я как-то не уловила. Всё же профиль грубоват.  
Чжухён всхлипывает от смешка и растерянности. Сыльги подходит к ней ближе.  
— Послушай, — просит она. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, и не потому что я лезу в твои мысли. Забавно, но с тобой моя сила работает совсем иначе, я не чувствую даже их оттенка. Я говорила тебе, что ещё не встречала таких же как я. Как ты. Ведьм. Останься, мы подумаем вместе, что можно сделать.  
Чжухён покусывает губы, пока принимает решение.  
Сыльги думает, что эта версия Чжухён очаровательна.  
— Хорошо, — произносит она. — Где у тебя в доме приборы?

— У меня довольно скучная история. Мамы не стало, когда мне было двенадцать, — тихо рассказывает Сыльги, когда они уже готовятся ко сну. — Поэтому я жила с бабушкой в этой квартире. Зимой здесь бывает холодно, но в последние годы морозов нет, поэтому спасает обогреватель. Бабушка говорила, что мой дар достался мне от прабабки, та была сильной ясновидящей. Хотя я точно помню, как мама упоминала старую шарлатанку в нашей родословной, — Сыльги фыркает. — Скорее всего потому, что та нагадала ей, что правнучка унаследует её дар. А я была самым обычным ребёнком. И только в средней школе, уже после смерти матери, я вдруг поняла, что понимаю в каком ключе думает человек. И это было так волшебно! — Сыльги шуршит одеялом, устраиваясь удобнее. — А когда я заканчивала старшую школу, бабушки тоже не стало. И моё поступление в университет отодвинулось на неопределенное время. Я едва сдала выпускные экзамены. Нашла подработку, потом вторую, а потом устроилась в лапшичную, и мне действительно там нравится. Хотя Ёнджэ и любит поворчать.  
Чжухён хмыкает. Её история не так спокойна, как эта. И она до сих не уверена, что хочет рассказать эту историю своей новой знакомой. Но та вроде и не ждёт.  
— Сегодня я впервые услышала чёткие мысли, — признаётся Сыльги. — Не оттенки, ни отголоски эмоций, а именно чёткие мысли, словно они были моими. Извини, что влезла в твою голову. Это вышло случайно.  
Голос Сыльги действительно звучит очень виновато. Чжухён сначала напрягается, но потом решает, что это нестрашно. Тем более именно Сыльги и её сила спасли её от охотника.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит она. — Я знаю, что такое не уметь контролировать свою силу. Я не злюсь.  
— Это не повторится, — обещает Сыльги и уточняет: — без твоего ведома, конечно.  
Чжухён фыркает.  
— Но это было очень здорово, — Сыльги вздыхает. — И намного приятнее, чем с охотником.  
Чжухён чувствует, что её уши пылают от смущения.  
Что именно увидела в её мыслях Сыльги?  
— Ты слышала когда-нибудь о Академии мисс Робишо и её директрисе Корделии Гуд? — переключается Сыльги. — Это в Новом Орлеане, а Америке.  
— Никогда, — отвечает Чжухён, поворачиваясь лицом к кровати Сыльги. — Кто это?  
— Я узнала о ней около полугода назад, — Сыльги подкладывает ладонь под щёку, отчего её голос звучит несколько глухо. — Прочитала в статье, начала искать в интернете. Она заявила на телевидении, что ведьмы существуют и она одна из них, а её Академия ждёт новые таланты.  
Чжухён шумно выдыхает.  
— Её не восприняли всерьёз, потом подняли шумиху, называли её главой культа, а в той статье, откуда я впервые узнала о ней, откровенно высмеивали, — Сыльги недовольно фыркает. — Я видела то интервью, нашла ролик в интернете. Корделия Гуд сказала, что хочет, чтобы мир знал о существовании ведьм, чтобы не боялся их. Чтобы в стенах её Академии юные ведьмы нашли себя и любящую семью.  
Сыльги замолкает.  
— Ты веришь ей? — интересуется Чжухён.  
— Посмотри на нас, — в голосе Сыльги звучит улыбка. — Мы ведьмы, как ни крути. Почему бы и ей не быть ведьмой. Я бы хотела учится там, где есть те, кто знает о твоих способностях.  
— Как думаешь, в Корее есть такая же школа? — вслух раздумывает Чжухён. — Другие ведьмы?  
— Не знаю, они не заявляли о себе. Но я не думаю, что мы единственные на всём полуострове. Теперь точно не думаю, потому что встретила тебя.  
Щёки Чжухён начинают гореть. Она прячет их под одеялом, натягивая его почти что себе на нос.  
— Однажды я хочу туда попасть, — мечтательно говорит Сыльги. — В Новый Орлеан, в эту самую школу для ведьм. Накоплю деньги и полечу в Штаты.  
Чжухён улыбается.  
— Если у тебя нет серьёзных планов на будущее, то летим вместе? — быстро договаривает Сыльги и с надеждой замолкает.  
Серьёзные планы на будущее? Чжухён даже не уверена в следующем дне.  
Ожидание Сыльги становится почти осязаемым.  
— Академия мисс Робишо, — пробует название на вкус Чжухён. — Звучит неплохо. Да и планов у меня нет, пожалуй. Только один: не попасться охотникам.  
Сыльги подпрыгивает на кровати и хлопает в ладоши.  
— С охотниками мы справимся, — твёрдо заявляет она. — Я думаю нам понравится Новый Орлеан.  
Она ещё какое-то время рассуждает о ведьмах Нового Орлеана, Корделии Гуд и о том, что им обязательно нужно будет попробовать орлеанскую кухню. Чжухён нравится оптимизм новой подруги, её мечтательность и восторг, когда она строит планы вслух. Она так и засыпает, убаюканная голосом Сыльги.  
Было бы действительно здорово попасть в Новый Орлеан.  
С Сыльги.

Сыльги ставит кружку с кофе перед Чжухён, и слегка вздрагивает, когда та неожиданно начинает рассказ.  
— У меня первый раз это было в младшей школе, — тихо говорит Чжухён, рассматривая пенку в чашке. — Я даже не помню имя этого мальчишки, он дразнил меня за неудачный рисунок на уроке рисования. Я тогда почувствовала жар в груди и даже не поняла ничего толком, как портфель этого забияки загорелся. И пока я не успокоилась, потушить его так и не смогли. Я очень испугалась тогда. Но со временем это поутихло, пока в средней школе я таким же образом не подожгла книгу одноклассницы, которая обижала мою подругу. А потом ещё поджоги. И, — Чжухён выдыхает сквозь зубы, вспоминая как это было трудно. — Я пыталась обуздать свой огонь. Училась зажигать свечи. Сначала меня застукала младшая сестра. Она была по-настоящему в восторге от этого, словно я фокусник, а не поджигатель с неустойчивой психикой, и часто просила показать ей, как я держу пламя в руках.  
Чжухён вытягивает руки и смотрит на свои ладони.  
— Мама увидела однажды нас. Я рассказала всё как есть, она тогда сказала, что поддержит меня, и ничего не скажет отцу, чтобы я сама сказала об этом. Я помню её взгляды после того дня, — Чжухён поднимает взгляд на Сыльги. — Она видела во мне монстра. Записывала на обследования, к психологу. Я планировала поступать на отделение живописи в Сеуле весной, но она свернула мои планы, сказав, что я буду учится рядом с домом. Я тогда не смогла сдержаться и взорвалась. Занавески полыхнули, я...  
Чжухён замолкает. Взгляд матери в памяти всё ещё обжигает ненавистью.  
Глаза горят от сухих слёз.  
— Ты сожгла дом? — спрашивает тихо Сыльги. — А…  
— С ними всё хорошо, никто не пострадал, — поспешно отвечает Чжухён. — Я сбежала сразу после пожара. Сначала доехала до Сеула и даже нашла там подработку, но потом я спалила закусочную и встретила одного из _них_. И теперь просто бегу в никуда.  
— Чжухён, ты не монстр, — уверенно говорит Сыльги. — Ты совершенно точно не монстр.  
Откуда ты знаешь? — хочет спросить Чжухён.  
—Ты сегодня до скольки работаешь? — говорит она вместо этого и отпивает кофе.  
— До четырёх, — нехотя отвечает Сыльги. — Я сразу приду домой.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — Чжухён выдавливает улыбку.  
Сыльги хмуро прихлёбывает свой кофе, всё ещё возмущённая тем, что её слова не воспринимаются всерьёз. Чжухён вертит кружку и наблюдает, как Сыльги молча собирается в лапшичную.  
— Покажешь мне, как держишь пламя в руках? — спрашивает Сыльги, уже стоя у двери.  
— Покажу, — Чжухён улыбается.  
Сыльги возвращает ей улыбку и подмигивает, перед тем как закрыть дверь.

Сыльги так часто смотрит на часы, что Ёнджэ начинает беззлобно подтрунивать над ней. Сыльги в ответ показывает язык и смотрит на дверь, ожидая, что зайдёт Марк и сменит её.  
Чжухён прячется у неё дома уже четвёртый день, и охотник так и не показывается, но Сыльги кажется, что он всё ещё поджидает её где-то на улице.   
Поэтому, как только Марк здоровается с ней, ступая на порог лавки, Сыльги стягивает фартук, прощается с ним и Ёнджэ, и убегает домой, натягивая пальто уже на улице и петляя через соседний квартал, чтобы не нарваться на слежку.   
И Ёнджэ всё ещё обижен на Марка, потому что уровень его раздражения каждый раз подскакивает, едва он слышит его голос.  
Как они работают вместе, когда её нет? Игнорируют друг друга или ругаются?  
Сыльги обещает себе разобраться с этими двумя позже.  
Чжухён обнаруживается сидящей на корточках у двери. Вокруг шеи повязан старый в цвета радуги шарф Сыльги, а у ног щурится донельзя довольный жизнью Джебом, которого она чешет за ухом.  
— Привет, — удивлённо говорит Чжухён, поднимаясь с корточек. — Ты рано.   
Сыльги неопределённо машет пальцами и пытается отдышаться. Кажется, она реально сюда бежала со всех ног.  
— Что-то случилась? — на лбу Чжухён залегает тень морщины. — Ты выглядишь запыханной. За тобой гнались?  
Сыльги, честно говоря, не знает, зачем так спешила сюда.   
Ей становится неловко. Джебом укоризненно смотрит на неё и встряхивается, вставая на лапы.  
Прекрасно, даже кот её осуждает.  
— Все в порядке, — наконец отвечает Сыльги, совладав с дыханием. — Это всё проклятая лестница.  
Губы Чжухён растягиваются в улыбке.  
— Как прошёл твой день? — ловко меняет тему Сыльги и тянется, чтобы погладить Джебома.  
Кот предсказуемо уворачивается и гордо подняв хвост удаляется.  
— Со мной он куда приветливее, — Чжухён смеётся, проходя в дом. — Я сегодня опять бездельничала весь день. Давно этим не занималась, поэтому очень тебе благодарна.  
Сыльги замечает потрёпанный блокнот у дивана с заложенным внутри карандашом и пару книг. Кажется, Чжухён решила перечитать всю её небольшую библиотеку.  
— А, — Чжухён снимает с себя шарф. — Я позаимствовала твой, он висел в коридоре, а на улице сегодня было зябко, а свой я потеряла где-то по пути в Кимхэ.  
— Всё в порядке, — Сыльги качает головой. — Тебе он нужнее, чем мне. Ты что-нибудь ела?  
— Я ждала тебя, — Чжухён моет руки. — Я бы приготовила что-нибудь, но я никчёмная хозяюшка, максимум, что я могу — это рамён.  
— Повезло, — Сыльги распахивает дверцу шкафа. — У меня как раз есть пара пачек в запасе.  
Чжухён смеётся, и пока она хлопочет с рамёном, Сыльги вдруг отчётливо понимает, что ей нравится, как сейчас. Возвращаться в квартиру, где есть Чжухён, которая читает её книги, носит шарф, возится с соседским котом и не умеет готовить. Говорить с ней о ведовстве, обсуждать свои возможности. Мечтать.  
Но как долго это будет. Чжухён не птица в клетке.  
Сыльги это понимает.  
Она очень хочет узнать, что в мыслях у Чжухён, что та чувствует, но не может попросить об этом.  
А делать это втайне было бы нечестно.  
Только не с Чжухён.

Чжухён ставит кастрюлю с водой рядом с Сыльги и отходит к дивану.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит она. — Будь внимательна, если вдруг…  
— Я справлюсь, — обещает Сыльги, подвигая к себе кастрюлю и повторяет инструкции: — Тушить огонь, если вдруг он выскользнет из твоих рук.  
Чжухён поджимает губы, всё ещё неуверенная в том, что это хорошая идея. Но Сыльги искрит энтузиазмом и предвкушением, и Чжухён совсем не хочется её разочаровывать.  
Птица в груди шевелит крыльями, просыпаясь. Искорки разбегаются от её огненных перьев по венам, мышцам, и Чжухён вдруг понимает, что скучала по своей силе. В ладонях, собранными лодочкой, вспыхивает несмелое пламя, и Сыльги охает.  
— Оно похоже на бабочку, — восторженно шепчет она, наклоняясь ближе. — И совсем тебя не обжигает?  
Чжухён качает головой и улыбается. Сыльги напоминает ей сестрёнку, когда та впервые увидела её огонь.  
— Ещё, — немного по-детски просит Сыльги и хлопает в ладоши.  
Огонёк в руке действительно превращается в очень корявую бабочку, больше похожую на спутанный клубок ниток, и порхает на свечу, чтобы вцепиться в фитиль.  
В памяти всплывает вспыхнувший тюль на окнах комнаты. Мать с перекошенным лицом и её испуганный ненавидящий взгляд.  
Пламя свечи дрожит и вдруг взмывает столбом. Сыльги испуганно охает и дёргается, опрокидывая кастрюлю с водой на пол.  
Чжухён вздрагивает, когда холодная вода затекает под ноги, и пугается до ужаса, отчего огонь вспыхивает ещё ярче.  
Монстрмонстрмонстр, — звучит в голове, и Чжухён зажмуривается и закрывает ладонями уши.  
Замолчи! — кричит она.  
Монстр, — повторяют губы матери множеством голосов на разный лад.  
Нет, — умоляет Чжухён и вздрагивает, потому что её лица касаются чьи-то ладони, от которых исходит умиротворяющая прохлада.  
Чжухён, — слышит она в своей голове знакомый голос и распахивает глаза.  
— Чжухён, — повторяет Сыльги.  
Её лицо совсем близко, в карих глазах мерцает отблеск пламени, и в них нет ни грамма страха.  
— Чжухён, — снова говорит Сыльги. — Чжухён, всё хорошо.  
Её слова звучат так убедительно, что хочется верить. Чжухён опускает руки и рвано выдыхает. Сыльги гладит её по щеке и ободряюще улыбается.  
— Ты невероятная, — сообщает Сыльги, и Чжухён хочется расплакаться, потому что это Сыльги невероятная.  
Она утыкается ей в плечо и всё же плачет.  
Пламя свечи гаснет само, оставляя после себя лужицу воска и пепел от сгоревшего дотла фитиля.

Сыльги просыпается раньше и рассматривает немного припухшее от слёз спящее лицо Чжухён. Они вчера так и уснули — в обнимку прямо в одежде. Чжухён долго плакала, а Сыльги гладила её волосы и рассказывала обо всём подряд.  
В мыслях Чжухён было много боли, страха и огня. Сыльги видела горящие занавески, лицо перепуганной женщины, девочку, похожую на Чжухён. Сыльги перепугалась, когда пламя свечи взвилось до потолка, но не сразу поняла, что испугалась за Чжухён, а не за свою сохранность.  
— Прости, — немного хрипло произносит Чжухён, не открывая глаз. — За вчера.  
Сыльги вздыхает.  
Чжухён прячет лицо в подушку.  
— За всё, — добавляет она и её голос звучит приглушённо.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты винила себя, — возмущается Сыльги. — Вчера не произошло ничего такого, за что стоит просить прощения. Так что прекрати, иначе я тебя ущипну.  
Чжухён поворачивается и неверяще смотрит на неё.  
Сыльги выгибает бровь.  
— Я почти сожгла твою квартиру, — напоминает Чжухён. — И промочила слезами твою любимую худи.  
Сыльги угрожающе заносит руку и перебирает пальцами, намекая на абсолютную серьёзность своей угрозы. Чжухён умолкает.  
— А я опять залезла в твою голову без разрешения. Если мы тут констатируем факты.  
— Я могла сделать тебе больно, — настаивает Чжухён после небольшой паузы. — Пламя могло обжечь тебя. Прости меня.  
Сыльги цокает языком и всё-таки щипает Чжухён за бок через одеяло. Та вскрикивает и отползает на край кровати.  
— Эй, я совершенно серьёзно, — возмущается Чжухён. — Ты могла пострадать!  
— Чжухён, ты же не хотела причинить мне боль? — спрашивает Сыльги и, получив в ответ отрицательный кивок, продолжает: — Это твоё пламя, оно подчиняется твоей воле. Если ты не хотела мне вредить, то этого бы и не случилось. Так?  
Чжухён задумывается и, в конце концов, соглашается.  
Сыльги лукавит, конечно. Вчера она совсем не думала о том, что может обжечься. Её беспокоили только боль и страх Чжухён.   
Сыльги опускает руку.  
Губы Чжухён растягиваются в робкой улыбке. Она придвигается ближе, и её ноги касаются ног Сыльги.   
Не то, чтобы они и до этого не касались друг друга на небольшой кровати, но именно сейчас Сыльги чувствует, как сердце начинает биться чаще.  
— Если ты хочешь, — тихо говорит Чжухён, и даже в неуверенном утреннем свете Сыльги видит, как розовеют её скулы, — ты можешь это сделать.  
Сыльги, кажется, забывает, как дышать. Чжухён берёт её ладонь в руки и тянет к своей груди, где точно так же беспокойно бьётся сердце.   
И Сыльги видит. Себя со стороны, рассыпанные флаеры у лапшичной, взметающийся огонь свечи, мальчишку с противным смехом, горящую книжку и какую-то девчонку в школьной форме, свои глаза с отблесками пламени, мужчину с арбалетом, снова себя за прилавком и множество образов, за которыми она едва поспевает. А ещё мысли, такие ясные и чёткие, что захватывает дух.  
Собственные мысли и чувства наконец обретают форму.  
— Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — шёпотом признаётся Сыльги, как только вспоминает, как дышать.  
В глазах Чжухён напротив беснуются искры.  
— Но? — так же шёпотом спрашивает она.  
Сыльги касается пальцами её щеки и садится на кровати, поднимая за собой Чжухён. И почему-то только сейчас ужасно смущается.  
— Сначала умываться, потом целоваться, — очень неловко каламбурит она и радуется, что Чжухён не может читать её мысли.  
— Вот это ты чистюля! — тянет Чжухён и смеётся задорно, хотя её щеки и уши залиты краской смущения не хуже Сыльгиных.  
В тесной ванной они пихаются локтями, смеются и переглядываются, пачкают друг друга пастой, а потом Чжухён ловит Сыльги за помятую худи и тянет на себя, и смеха почти не остаётся.  
Первый поцелуй с Чжухён выходит с привкусом мандариновой зубной пасты и запахом дыма.

Сыльги кажется, что ничто не сможет испортить ей настроение, но едва стоит переступить порог лапшичной, как на неё наваливаются мрачность и тлен.   
— Привет, — здоровается Марк из-за прилавка и кисло улыбается.  
Ёнджэ молча кивает ей и ставит заказ на поднос, так и не произнося ни слова.  
Марк так же молча упаковывает коробочку с лапшой в бумажный пакет и разоряется на скупую улыбку пожилому мужчине.  
— Приятного аппетита, — желает он ему.  
Колокольчик на двери звякает, выпуская посетителя.  
Сыльги переводит взгляд с Марка на угрюмую спину чем-то занятого (или делающего вид, что вероятнее) Ёнджэ.  
— Что? — не понимает Марк, склоняя голову набок.  
— И как супы у вас не скисли в такой-то атмосфере, — сетует Сыльги. — Вы невыносимы.  
Марк открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но закрывает и вздыхает. Ёнджэ невозмутимо гремит кастрюльками.   
— Я мыть посуду, — говорит Марк, поднимая руки и показывая, что сдаётся.  
От него веет тоской, почти такой же пронзительной как от Ёнджэ, а ещё сожалением, и Сыльги, если честно, выть хочется.  
Она вешает пальто в шкаф в подсобке, повязывает фартук и немного теснит Марка на мойке, обрабатывая в соседней раковине руки. Тарелка в руках Марка кажется готова треснуть от усердия, с которым он её натирает.  
Невозможные дураки, решает Сыльги.  
— Ёнджэ, помоги мне кое с чем, — просит она, заходя на кухню. — Быстрее, идём.  
Она придаёт голосу как можно больше беспокойства, и Ёнджэ хмурит брови.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, вытирая руки от муки.  
— Идём, быстрее, — повторяет Сыльги и манит рукой за собой. — Я должна показать тебе.  
— Да что случилось? — не понимает Ёнджэ, но покорно идёт за ней.  
Сыльги распахивает дверь в моечную и с силой пихает его на замешкавшегося, но подставившего руки, Марка.  
— Вы оба, — говорит она быстро, пока те не опомнились, — ужасно себя ведёте по отношению друг к другу. Я не знаю, что там у вас случилось, но требую, чтобы вы разобрались в этом и помирились.  
Она захлопывает дверь прямо у разозлённого Ёнджэ перед носом и ловко проворачивает ключ.  
— Немедленно выпусти! — ломится в дверь Ёнджэ. — Что за беспредел!   
— Я больше не могу смотреть на ваши кислые рожи! — кричит Сыльги. — Люди тоже!  
За дверью что-то гремит. Кажется, Ёнджэ пинает раковину.  
— Сыльги, — скребётся в дверь Марк. — Это неразумно.  
— Неразумно — это прятать обиду и страдать, а потом жалеть, что промолчали. Марк, он на тебя за что-то сильно обижен.  
Ёнджэ за дверью давится воздухом от возмущения.  
— Ёнджэ, он очень сожалеет, — сдаёт Сыльги и Марка.  
— Эй! — воскликивает тот.   
В лапшичную заходят две девушки, и Сыльги улыбается им и приветствует.  
— У меня посетители, — сообщает она парням за дверью. — Ведите себя хорошо.  
Дверь содрогается от пинка. Сыльги уверена на сто процентов, что это Ёнджэ. Девушки с любопытством смотрят за её спину.  
— Мальчишки, — отмахивается Сыльги и пожимает плечами. — Итак, что бы вы хотели попробовать у нас сегодня?  
Девушки переглядываются с улыбкой и переключаются на меню.  
Спасибо, что у Ёнджэ есть заготовки для блюд.   
Сыльги стучится к ним только часа через полтора.  
— У меня закончилась чистая посуда, — оповещает она громко.  
Дверь распахивается не сразу, являя на свет сначала слегка взъерошенного, но довольного Ёнджэ. Он набирает в лёгкие воздух, трясёт пальцем, готовый разразиться гневной тирадой, но пфыкает и нарочито громко топает обратно на кухню. Марк выглядит куда приличнее, он улыбается Сыльги, как раньше, без натяга и показывает ей сердечко из пальцев.  
Сыльги делает вид, что не замечает их покрасневших губ, но не удерживается от подколки:  
— За полтора часа даже одну чашку не помыли.  
Марк шлёпает её мокрым полотенцем по спине, и Сыльги хихикает, признавая, что заслужила.   
— Наконец-то гармония в лапшичном королевстве, — громко замечает она, возвращаясь за прилавок.  
Ёнджэ бросается в неё кусочком морковки и гордо молчит.

Сыльги по пути заходит в пекарню и ещё в магазинчик, чтобы набрать всяких вкусностей домой, и торопится домой, забывая про осторожность. Чжухён встречает её на улице у двери, видимо опять кормила Джебома. Сыльги машет ей в ответ и чуть не роняет драгоценный пакет с выпечкой.   
— Привет, как прошёл твой день? — спрашивает Чжухён, забирая у неё пакет и заглядывая внутрь. — Ты решила устроить праздник живота?  
— Я сегодня устроила Великое Примирение, — гордо произносит Сыльги. — И в лапшичном королевстве снова мир и процветание.  
Чжухён смеётся.  
— Можно ли считать тебя придворной Ведьмой? — уточняет она и кокетливо прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
Сыльги неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе.  
— Лучше Рыцарем, — предлагает она и задумывается вслух. — Интересно, а могут ли быть рыцари-ведьмы, или ведьмы-рыцари?  
— Я думаю ты можешь быть, кем захочешь, — Чжухён делает шаг вперёд и мажет губами щёку Сыльги. — Идём внутрь.   
Она толкает дверь и продолжает:  
— Представляешь, Джебом сегодня…  
Она осекается на полуслове и замирает, вытягиваясь в струнку. Её испуг волной накатывает на Сыльги, и она даже не успевает ничего понять, прежде чем Чжухён толкает её в сторону.  
Звон разбитого стекла звучит одновременно с этим, и Сыльги ахает, неловко падая на пол. В стене её прихожей дрожит вошедшая в пластик на весь наконечник стрела.  
— Бежим! — цапает её за руку Чжухён, и Сыльги впервые понимает, сколько физической силы в маленьком теле подруги, потому что та буквально тащит её за собой к пожарной лестнице. — Скорее!  
Сыльги перепрыгивает через ступеньку, чуть не наворачивается пару раз на особо скользких и слышит грохот шагов. Тёмная фигура спускается за ними, перемахивая через пролёты. Спрыгивая на асфальт, Сыльги едва не плюхается на колени, но Чжухён дёргает её за руку и срывается с места.  
Они петляют по узким улицам квартала, пугая случайных прохожих. Сыльги слышит грохот шагов за ними, ей кажется, что вот-вот и её схватят за плечо.  
— Я не знаю, куда бежать, — кричит ей в отчаянии запыхавшаяся Чжухён.   
Сыльги удобнее перехватывает её руку.  
— Сюда, — командует она.   
Там впереди оживлённая улица, может они смогут затеряться там. Они сворачивают за угол, и Сыльги уже видит проезжающие машины, но дорогу им преграждает высокая фигура, словно выросшая из-под земли.  
Последнее, что помнит Сыльги перед тем, как потерять сознание, это крик Чжухён и взмах кулака. Лицо вспыхивает болью, и мир погружается во тьму.

 _Их_ двое. Одного она уже видела в лапшичной, а второй ей незнаком. Оба короткостриженые, в темной одежде, и даже рост у них одинаковый. Только у незнакомого шрам через всё лицо. Тонкий, но грубый, словно лезвие было незаточенным.  
— Нравится? — криво усмехается он и сплёвывает на пол. — Такая же как ты наградила. Прожила, правда, недолго.  
Чжухён упрямо поджимает разбитые губы и смотрит в сторону. Запястья и щиколотки стягивают тугие верёвки, впивающиеся в кожу, даже трудно пошевелиться. Сыльги лежит рядом на бетонных плитах всё ещё без сознания.  
Второй разговаривает с кем-то по телефону приглушённым голосом. Чжухён пытается разобрать о чём, но не может выцепить ни слова.  
Чжухён помнит, как Сыльги упала, а потом она сама очнулась здесь. Где здесь, она так и не поняла.   
Может даже уже и не в Кимхэ. Старое здание в котором полно строительного мусора. Высокие потолки, обшарпанные стены, заколоченные окна. И тусклый свет замызганных ламп.  
— Тебе лучше быть хорошей девочкой, — советует Шрам, — и рассказать про всех своих подружек-ведьм.  
Чжухён хочется пить. Во рту мерзкий металлический привкус собственной крови, а разбитые губы горят. Огненная птица в груди гневно ворочается, готовая полыхнуть огнём, но тот из лапшичной вдруг вскидывает арбалет, направляя его на Сыльги, и предупреждает:  
— Даже не думай.  
Чжухён дёргается в её сторону, но только едва не падает на бок.  
— Ты вспыхнуть не успеешь, как твоя подружка будет мертва, — он прячет телефон в карман плаща и откидывает его полы, обнажая клинок в ножнах на бедре.  
Щёголь, думает Чжухён с отвращением.  
— Маленькая пироманка, — неприятно смеётся Шрам. — Шли за тобой от самого Сеула, но ты ухитрялась сбежать.И знаешь, как мы нашли тебя? Кто тебя сдал?   
Чжухён догадывается. Конечно, это она. Та, что считает её монстром.  
И почему-то осознание этого не несёт в себе боли и разочарования. Только немного тоски по оставшейся с ней сестрёнке.  
— Бедная испуганная женщина, — продолжает Шрам. — Готова была верить, что в её дочь вселился демон.  
Щёголь протягивает арбалет напарнику.  
— В лавчонке ты хитро обвела меня, — говорит Щёголь. — Не сразу понял, кто помог. Но тут решили проследить за подружкой и надо же, не прогадали.  
— Она человек, — Чжухён очень надеется, что её голос не дрожит. — Отпустите её.  
Они фыркают почти в один голос.  
— Укрывший монстра, сам монстру подобен, — цитирует кого-то Шрам нараспев и взвешивает в руке полученный арбалет, приноравливаясь.  
Щёголь присаживается перед ней на корточки и поясняет:  
— Вы обе умрёте, но как быстро и насколько мучительно, всё будет зависеть от тебя.  
Он вцепляется пальцами в её подбородок и заставляет смотреть на себя.   
— Где ещё ведьмы?  
Птица встряхивает крыльями, и Чжухён вскрикивает. Пощёчина обжигает. Чжухён чувствует, как из лопнувшей губы по подбородку течёт кровь.  
— Чжухён, — слабо зовёт её Сыльги.  
— А вот и подружка очнулась! — неизвестно чему радуется Шрам и хлопает в ладоши. — Всё становится ещё драматичнее.  
Чжухён пытается улыбнутся испуганной Сыльги, и думает о том, что виновата.  
Шрам направляет на Сыльги арбалет, целясь прямо в сердце. Она замирает, переводя взгляд с наконечника стрелы на Чжухён.  
— Прости меня, — шепчет она одними губами.  
Тебе не за что просить прощения, — думает Чжухён. — Это всё я.  
— Я не люблю повторять, — сообщает Щёголь.  
— Я не знаю ничего о других, — цедит Чжухён.  
— Мээээ, — имитирует звук сирены Шрам, — ответ неверный.  
Стрела вспарывает воздух и вонзается Сыльги в плечо. Она вскрикивает от боли. Чжухён рвётся к ней, но Щёголь стискивает её лицо в ладонях, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Рука дрогнула, — беспечно заявляет Шрам и перезаряжает арбалет. — Второй раз точно не оплошаю.  
Сыльги стонет сквозь зубы.  
Чжухён чувствует горячие слёзы, бегущие по щекам. Птица в груди недовольно клекочет, встряхивает крылья, разгоняет искры, заставляя кровь закипать. Щёголь отпускает её и снова спрашивает:  
— Где другие ведьмы?  
Он всё равно выстрелит, — понимает Чжухён. — Всё равно.  
Она вспоминает полыхающую свечу в доме Сыльги.  
Если, — думает она и поворачивается к Сыльги.  
Глаза той блестят от слёз, и она едва заметно кивает.  
Чжухён думает о поцелуе со вкусом мандариновой зубной пасты. Перед глазами стоит улыбающееся лицо Сыльги.  
Выпусти, — скребётся изнутри о рёбра когтями огненная птица. — Выпусти.  
Вены её взрываются огнём, и Чжухён кричит.  
И крик её тонет в зловещем клёкоте огромной огненной птицы, расправляющей могучие крылья.

Яркое сияние гаснет, оставляя за собой тлеющие очаги, и оглушительная тишина обрушивается на Сыльги. Огненная птица Чжухён выжигает заколоченные окна, и Сыльги не сразу понимает, что смотрит прямо в высокое тёмное небо с далёкими точками звёзд. Пронзённое плечо саднит и ноет, Сыльги скашивает взгляд и сначала теряется, не находя стрелу, но потом догадывается, что та обратилась в пепел, как и веревки, связывающие её.  
И всё же её теория сработала: Чжухён хотела уничтожить только охотников. Пламя лишь ласково окутало Сыльги, лизнуло пальцы и отступило.  
— Чжухён! — зовёт она и неловко барахтается, садясь на ноги. — Чжухён!  
Неровные отблески догорающих костров выцепливают хрупкую фигуру неподалёку, лежащую на полу.  
Сыльги ползёт к ней на четвереньках, забывая про рану и сбивая колени о бетонные неровности.   
— Чжухён!  
В лице Чжухён ни кровинки. Сыльги в панике прижимает пальцы к сонной артерии в поисках пульса и чуть не плачет, улавливая едва заметный ритм.  
Сыльги думает о великолепной огненной птице, вырвавшейся из груди Чжухён. О её могучих крыльях цвета осенних костров, о живом пламени в её оперении. О том, как оба охотника превратились в пепел, не успев и шага сделать.  
Сыльги поворачивает голову и смотрит на два тёмных пятна, напоминающие об этих двух. Чжухён выложилась на полную, как много времени ей понадобится, чтобы просто прийти в сознание.  
А вдруг она не сможет?  
Вдруг она выгорела дотла?  
Сыльги убирает спутанные волосы с её лица и прижимается лбом к её лбу, в надежде увидеть хоть что-то в мыслях Чжухён, но там кромешная тьма.  
На глаза наворачиваются злые слёзы.  
Вернись ко мне, — просит Сыльги. — Я ещё столько тебе не сказала.  
Прошу, — умоляет Сыльги. — Мы же только нашли друг друга.  
Её слезы капают на бледные щеки Чжухён, смывая пепел.   
В кромешной тьме чужого сознания вспыхивает уголёк. 

Чжухён кажется, что она выныривает из ледяной воды. Лёгкие горят огнём, и она жадно глотает воздух, не в силах сделать ровный вдох. Заботливые руки подхватывают её и прижимают к груди, где бу́хает чужое сердце.  
— Сыльги, — хрипит, понимая Чжухён. — Сыльги.  
Сыльги что-то говорит ей, кажется, плачет, но Чжухён почти не разбирает отдельные слова, её топит облегчением.  
Сыльги жива, она сама жива.  
Получилось.  
В груди едва ощутимо, но уверенно тлеет уголёк. Кажется птица оставила после себя потомство.  
Феникс возрождается из пепла, — вспоминает Чжухён мифологию.   
— Ты точно мой феникс, — соглашается Сыльги, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. — Но больше не пугай меня так, хорошо?  
Чжухён согласно кивает головой.  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли, — замечает она, улыбаясь.  
Разбитые губы щиплют.   
— Прости, — без капельки сожаления отвечает Сыльги. — Я правда не могу сдержаться.  
Чжухён фыркает.  
— Как думаешь, они успели сообщить ещё кому-то? — вдруг спрашивает Сыльги, хмурясь.   
— Не знаю, — честно признаётся Чжухён.   
Тревога оседает неприятным налётом. Кому звонил Щёголь, кому ещё известно о ведьмах в Кимхэ, как много _их_ вообще? Уйма вопросов рождаются в голове один за одним, и Чжухён совсем не знает на них ответов.  
— Знаешь, — решает Сыльги, — а я бы сейчас поела. И выпила обезболивающее. Как думаешь, пакет с выпечкой ещё лежит у порога дома или туда уже наведался Джебом и всё понадкусывал?  
Чжухён фыркает от смеха и закашливается. Сыльги заботливо постукивает ей по спине.  
— Ты невероятная, — признаётся Чжухён, отдышавшись. — Знаешь, вчера Джебом привёл с собой дружка.   
Сыльги выгибает бровь.  
— Я сама удивилась, когда увидела их вместе, но…  
Скрип дверей и шум шагов не дают Чжухён договорить. Сыльги прижимает её к себе крепче и напрягается.  
— Я говорила, что надо было ехать прямо, а не слушать навигатор, — недовольный женский голос эхом отскакивает от голых стен.  
— Там было перекрыто! — возмущается другая женщина. — Тем более Йерим ни разу ещё не ошибалась в своих видениях. Мы всё равно бы опоздали!  
— Мы должны были хотя бы попробовать! — настаивает первая и наконец появляется в дверном проёме. — Ого!  
На вид она едва старше Чжухён, у неё тёмные волосы, красивое лицо и аккуратное белое пальто, которое среди всего этого пожарища выглядит очень броско. И кажется леденец на палочке за щекой.  
Чжухён переглядывается с Сыльги.  
— Да что там? — подталкивает её собеседница в нетерпении и становится рядом. — Вот это масштаб конечно.  
Она небрежно отбрасывает назад свои светлые, почти пепельные волосы и одёргивает пуховик ярко-оранжевого цвета. Чжухён моргает, пытаясь понять, не мерещатся ли они ей.   
— Совсем не похожи на подмогу охотникам, — шепчет Сыльги.  
— Ой! — наконец замечает их девушка в белом. — Привет! Вы и правда здесь!  
— Йерим не ошибается, — повторяет светловолосая.   
Чжухён хочется знать, кто такая загадочная Йерим, но больше конечно, кто эти девушки.  
— Кажется, они ведьмы, — неуверенно произносит Сыльги ей на ухо.  
— Вот это вы здесь устроили конечно, — с неожиданным восхищением продолжает первая и всплёскивает руками. — Такая мощная магия, ух!  
Каблуки её сапог отбивают ритм по бетонному полу, когда она идёт к ним с Сыльги.  
— Привет, — ещё раз говорит она, вытаскивая леденец из-за щеки, и улыбается. — Я Ким Ёнсан. А это Мун Бёри. И мы искали вас. И простите, опоздали немного, но Йерим видела всё именно так. Мы должны были прийти позже.  
Чжухён открывает рот, чтобы спросить много всего и сразу, но Ёнсан уже переключается на другое.  
— Это они? — спрашивает она, указывая носком сапога на тёмные пятна.  
— Очевидно это то, что от них осталось, — констатирует Бёри. — Мощно вы их.  
Чжухён чувствует некое смущение. Ёнсан корчит брезгливую гримаску.  
— Не понимаю, — наконец подаёт голос Сыльги. — Я чувствую, что вы настроены доброжелательно, но всё равно не понимаю, кто вы.  
— Если ты читаешь мысли, — рассуждает Бёри и смотрит на Чжухён. — Значит ты девочка-феникс?  
Девочка-феникс.  
Чжухён фыркает.  
Намного лучше, чем монстр.  
— Чжухён, — представляется она.  
— Ты молодец, Чжухён, — неожиданно подмигивает ей Бёри. — Двух охотников одним махом. Почти выгорела?  
— Почти, — сдаёт её Сыльги. — Я очень перепугалась.  
— Эй, — Чжухён возмущённо сопит, не ожидая такого предательства.  
Ёнсан присаживается напротив них на корточки, не беспокоясь, что её пальто пачкается в саже.  
— Мне жаль, что мы не нашли вас раньше. У Йерим, нашей провидицы, было видение с неделю назад. Она видела феникса, расправившего крылья, стрелы арбалета охотников и вас двоих среди пепла. И пока мы искали местность и ехали сюда от самого Сеула, прошло немало времени.   
— Значит, вы такие же... — начинает Сыльги.  
Ёнсан улыбается и запихивает конфету в рот.  
— Ким Ёнсан, — представляется она ещё раз и протягивает руку. — Верховная Ведьма Сеульского Ковена и глава Высшей школы для одарённых юных дам в Итэвоне. И мы ждём как раз таких одарённых девушек, как вы.  
— Ведьм, — констатирует Сыльги.  
— Ведьм, — соглашается Бёри.  
Чжухён находит руку Сыльги и переплетает пальцы.   
— Звучит неплохо, — она смотрит только на Сыльги. — Как думаешь?  
На перепачканном пеплом и сажей лице Сыльги расползается улыбка.  
— Звучит отлично, — поправляет та. — Ближе, чем Новый Орлеан. Главное, вместе.  
И прямо здесь, на грязном полу, неизвестно где, среди пепелища Чжухён чувствует себя свободной и счастливой. У неё похоже впервые за долгое время есть планы на будущее. Есть будущее.  
Пока Сыльги держит её за руку и так улыбается, всё точно будет хорошо.


End file.
